The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, commercially used as cut stems with fruits, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Verivocla’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Hypericum varieties with attractive fruit coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Hypericum identified as code number 121051, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum identified as code number 121062, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Verivocla was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum by terminal cuttings at Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands since August, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.